


WHAT THE HECK'S HE GOTTA DO

by bestofwaifusbestofwomen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 21 Chump Street - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, M/M, first story blues haha, promposal lmao, thats literally it, what the heck i gotta dooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwaifusbestofwomen/pseuds/bestofwaifusbestofwomen
Summary: “Alexander,” they all sang in chorus, and the boy in question jerked in surprise. “Hamilton…”“John,” Lafayette tapped him on the shoulder. “What draws you to notre petit lion, here?”He was hyper-aware of the camera Peggy had pulled out but grinned anyway. “Man, he’s always so passionate about everything he does."





	WHAT THE HECK'S HE GOTTA DO

**Author's Note:**

> a divergence from my unwritten highschool au hAH
> 
> based off of What The Heck I Gotta Do from 21 Chump Street, evidently

“Alright, alright, guys, I’ve got something to say!” John, Drama 2’s favorite football player and the Art Club’s president, called out after practice sometime in May. As the students gather around, he pulled over a chair and a Best Friend™ (aka, one Alexander Hamilton), and gestured for Hamilton to take a seat. Alexander raised an eyebrow when Lafayette, Hercules, and Aaron took positions behind John, but complied nonetheless.

John gave no response other than a small smile before turning and conferring briefly with the three behind him, and Hercules rubbed his head once before they all turned around once more. He coughed into his elbow, cleared his throat, and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans.

“ _Alexander_ ,” they all sang in chorus, and the boy in question jerked in surprise. “ _Hamilton…_ ”

“John,” Lafayette tapped him on the shoulder. “What draws you to _notre petit lion_ , here?”

He was hyper-aware of the camera Peggy had pulled out but grinned anyway. “Man, he’s always so passionate about everything he does. He is a,” he starts singing, in an all-too-familiar tune that has Alexander raising his eyebrows. “ _Light-skinned-ed Nevisian from the Carribean, and mature in mind and body. Like, whoa._ ” John wiggled his own eyebrows at him, making him bark out a laugh.

Lafayette and Hercules leaned on his shoulders before singing, “ _Like, whoa!_ ”

“ _And he’s the bestest friend I could ask for, yo!_ ”

“You got that fucking right.” He smirked, crossing one leg over the other and crossing his arms over his chest. John responded by finger-gunning at him.

“ _He has smart eyes, don’t be surprised…_ ”

Alexander batted his eyelashes at him as Lafayette, Hercules, and Aaron chorused, “ _Eyes, eyes!_ ”

“And I’m sorta like, _what the heck I gotta do to be with you?_ ” Surprisingly, John pulled out some pretty cool dance moves, causing their audience to go, “Ohhhhh!!!” and drown out the responding, “ _What the heck I gotta do?_ ”.

“ _What the heck I gotta do to be with you?_ ”

“ _What the heck I gotta do?_ ”

“ _Who the heck I gotta be for you to be with me?_ ” There were grins on both of their faces as John pointed at him, still dancing slightly. “ _Alexander! My man, there’s no other person who can shine so brightly!_ ”

Lafayette and Hercules sent wicked smirks at each other as Aaron looked between them and visibly sighed. “ _Alexander! My man, there’s no other person who makes me so happy!_ ” They ran forward, lifted Alexander’s chair up ( _he yelped, because what the fuckery_ ), and set him down in front of John.

He blinked once, pausing completely before continuing, “ _Alexander! Take a gander!_ ” John got onto one knee in front of him and took one of his hands in his own. “ _Will you go to prom with me?_ ”

There was a moment of silence where John’s cheeks began to be red less from exertion and more from pure embarrassment, and maybe the slightest hints of shame beginning to poke through as Alexander didn’t answer. He finally broke eye contact, shifting like he was going to stand up but--

Alexander swooped down, kissing him full on the lips. ( _And then there was tongue and everything, holy shit!!!!_ )

“Yes.”

“Huh, wha…?” He was dazed, a fog still consuming any coherent thoughts that were not _Alexander_ or _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Alexander smiled down at him, blushing just as much as John probably was. “Yes, I'll go to prom with you.”

Another moment of silence before the fog finally cleared and John’s jaw dropped. He jumped up and pumped his fist into the air. “ _Yes!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> pls excuse me for bad google translate french aaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> i'm aWARE THAT I SKIPPED A LOT OF THE SONG HAHAHHA but is this cute
> 
> i hope so
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy!!!!!


End file.
